For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing structural reinforcement members that have a variety of desirable attributes. For instance, lighter weight is typically desirable. As another example, members formed of lower cost materials are typically desirable, as yet another example, members that can be more efficiently or effectively installed are also desirable. Examples of prior art reinforcing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. In the interest of continuing innovation of reinforcement members, the present invention provides an improved structural reinforcement member having one of the attributes mentioned above or other desirable attributes. The present invention also provides a method for use of the member in a reinforced structural system.